


Супертайфун Хайян

by steinvor



Category: Noblesse (Manhwa)
Genre: Action, Drama, Gen, Natural Disasters, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:04:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16572770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steinvor/pseuds/steinvor
Summary: DA-5 на задании. Во время подготовки проведения операции передают сообщение о приближающемся урагане (тайфуне).Тайфун Хайян (от англ. Haiyan, известный на Филиппинах как тайфун Super Typhoon Yolanda) - один из самых сильных тропических циклонов за всю историю метеонаблюдений, произошедший в ноябре 2013 года на территории Филиппин и соседних стран.





	Супертайфун Хайян

**Author's Note:**

> вдохновлено док.фильмом Jim Edds (YouTube) Super Typhoon Haiyan (Yolanda) - Journey to Tacloban

Где-то под утро, в начале пятого, пришел тайфун.  
Членов спецгруппы ДА о нем предупредили заранее.  
\- По международной классификации ему присвоен статус пятой категории опасности, - заметил хакер, бегло просматривая сводки новостей с сайта международной ассоциации метеорологов.  
Высокий, худой, но жилистый и желчный Шарк, больше похожий на раздувшуюся морщинистую ящерицу, чем на свое тотемное животное - акулу, только презрительно хмыкает, а его закадычный приятель, Хаммер, толстяк с желтоватой кожей и пивным животом буддийского священника, добавляет:  
\- Первый раз что ли?  
Конечно, команде модифицированных агентов Союза, выполнявшей самые сложные боевые задания в самых труднодоступных частях света, приходилось сталкиваться не только с проблемами частных вооруженных конфликтов, но и с особенностями различных климатических и погодных явлений. Такими как: сорокаградусная жара в ливийской пустыне, духота и сто двадцати процентная влажность тропических джунглей, работа в условиях разреженного воздуха - высоко в горах, и прочее, исключая разве что такие глобальные катастрофы, как землетрясение и вирус Эбола. К последнему, естественно, их усовершенствованные организмы были невосприимчивы.  
Тао вздохнул, переубедить самонадеянных модифицированных в чем-либо было сложно, но на этот раз обстоятельства и впрямь оказались чрезвычайными.  
\- Это не просто ветер с дождем, специалисты прогнозирует еще и большую штормовую волну, высотой до 4-5 метров. Именно она будет самой опасной и разрушительной силой.  
\- Штормовая волна высотой до 5 метров? - Снайпер удивленно вскинул бровь и уточнил. - Это значит цунами?  
\- Какая, ****ь, цунами, здесь же даже нет волноломов, это же курортная зона, *****... - Ругательствам Шарка не было конца, да и остальные, в общем-то были с ним полностью согласны.  
Группа уже бывала на различных тропических, и не только островах, и вполне представляла грозящую всем опасность.  
\- На всякий случай советую надеть какие-нибудь спасательные жилеты...  
Акула, вопреки своему морскому прозвищу, водную стихию не очень любил, и потому даже с пол-пинка снова завелся.  
\- Лидер, какие жилеты?! У нас же задание не на круизном лайнере. Где мы отыщем сейчас спасательные жилеты? ****ь, на нас только "броники" в которых, наоборот, легче топиться...  
Группа расположилась в одноэтажном бунгало, примерно в одном километре от побережья. И хотя каркасный остов коттеджа был сложен из массивных стволов бамбука, однослойная отделка стен, в данном случае металлический рифленый сайдинг, надежности не внушала.  
В ожидании мегатайфуна, члены ДА бесцельно слонялись по поселку. Хаммер и Шарк решили пополнить на всякий случай запасы. И хотя этот район среди местных назывался просто "деревней", кое-какие магазинчики и совсем крохотные лавчонки еще функционировали.  
\- Как ты считаешь, Тао, следует ли нам эвакуироваться подальше к центру?  
Лидер нахмурившись оглянулся на внезапно разговорившегося Такео. Тот, несмотря на свое кодовое азиатское имя не был настоящим японцем по национальности, но выдуманная легенда, похоже, накладывала отпечаток на его характер.  
\- Штормовая волна может зайти на сушу на расстояние до нескольких километров, а этот участок - сплошная ровная площадка, практически низина.  
Лидер нахмуривается еще больше, ему не нравится нарушать принципы работы подразделения. А основное правило военных - как можно тщательнее заметать следы, за исключением тех, что необходимы для демонстрации возможностей сил Союза и устрашения.  
Операция по уничтожению объекта еще не вошла в основную фазу, группа ДА находилась на стадии поиска улик и сбора информации.  
И всегда осторожный и предусмотрительный Кранц принимает компромиссное, как ему представляется, решение, остаться на месте, но подготовиться к немедленной передислокации.  
Сначала поднимается набирающий силу и скорость ветер. Затем начинает накрапывать, морося словно из мелкого сита, дождь.  
Через двадцать минут потоки воды низвергаются сверху, как будто кто-то вверху выдернул затычку из раковины.  
Снайпер подгоняет поближе к бунгало взятый в аренду вместительный внедорожник. Следующие два часа они с Тао укладывают в автомобиль необходимые вещи.  
Первым делом - оружие, пайки и подготовленные к отправке в Союз собранные на объект охоты документы. Конечно же, компромат и улики, чтобы жилось этой твари под приглядом Союза мучительнее и подольше.  
Снайпер заботливо укладывает свои два футляра, аппаратура хакера уже упакована, на руках у него только самое необходимое.  
Большая часть коллекционных ножей Шарка всегда при нем, запрятано в потайных карманах.  
Огнемет Хаммера в непромокаемом чехле с большим трудом пристраивают на крыше.  
Кранц во время поспешных сборов его подчиненных то ли отдыхает, то ли медитирует, возле одной из наружных стен с подветренной стороны, в полосатом шезлонге.  
Порывы ветра становятся все озлобленней и слышней. Тонкий посвист напоминает завывание зимней метели. Тао, используя анемометр снайпера пытается отследить усиление ветра. При скорости свыше 30 метров в секунду, его неуемное любопытство и способность противостоять напору ветра начисто пропадают.  
Он не подает вида, но начинающаяся свистопляска стихий начинает его нервировать.  
Кранц, внезапно пробудившись от спячки дает приказ в течение десяти минут собраться и быть наготове.  
Его подчиненные готовы убраться уже через три с половиной.  
Последняя метеосводка, которую чудом успевает прослушать хакер свидетельствует о том, что обычный тайфун давно переквалифицирован в "мегашторм" и приравнен к масштабам стихийного бедствия.  
"Скорость порывов ветра достигла трехсот сорока километров. В час."  
Тао эти цифры озвучивает, выплевывая вместе с соленой пылью.  
Самая высшая категория, пятая имеет отметку всего лишь "свыше 250 км/ч".  
Сравнения ни к чему. Шансы выжить явно не в их пользу.  
Видимость на улице - ноль. Только плотная стена дождя и белесая пелена ветра.  
Если бы не усиленные физические способности, их бы немедленно подняло вверх и понесло, как вон тот, проносящийся над машиной огромный кусок шифера.  
Красную черепицу срывает с крыш, ставни и рекламные щиты выламываются с ужасающим хрустом.  
\- Все, убираемся, - лидер последним запрыгивает в машину.  
\- Надеюсь, нас не оштрафуют за нереальное превышение скорости.  
Тао пытается еще острить, но встревоженный снайпер подает тревожный сигнал, разглядев что-то стремительно надвигающееся со стороны залива.  
\- Это цунами! - Запоздало кричит членам ДА хакер.  
Джип застревает в грязи, узкие улочки бурлят грязно-пенистым бурным потоком.  
Если бы не наваленный в кучу груз, автомобиль бы снесло вслед за плывущим мусором как деревянную щепку.  
\- Все из машины!  
Модифицированные с трудом, вдохнуть удается лишь через раз, перебираются под защиту виднеющихся неподалеку деревьев.  
Тао пытается взобраться повыше, в крону широких листьев.  
Захлестывает гибкий шнур, свое специальное "оружие".  
Огромная приливная волна в считанные секунды накрыла буквально все: и бунгало, и каркасные домики на соседней линии, и лодочные ангары через дорогу...  
Последняя, отчетливо запечатлевшаяся в мозгу картина, автомобиль уплывающий вместе со всеми вещами спецгруппы.  
"Если я выживу, то точно перестану..." - не успевает додумать свое обещание хакер.

 

Мутный поток солоноватой теплой воды накрыл Тао и его спутников с головой. Помимо прибрежного мусора на поверхности плавали обломки домов, разбитые бочки, смятые корпуса автомобилей, банки, пакеты, останки мебели, разломанная аппаратура. Разлитая тут и там смесь утилизационных отходов и бытовой химии придавала жидкости, в которой он плыл, разъедающий слизистые оболочки едкий запах. Кое-где маслянисто поблескивали пятна вытекшего бензина. А заодно и керосина и дизельного горючего.  
Плотный поток высотой метра в три или выше, сначала опустил Тао вниз, под плавающий на поверхности мусор. А затем с силой вытолкнул на гребень. Парня стукнуло об угол какого-то металлического корыта, возможно это была ванная в какой-то рыбацкой хижине. Он инстинктивно попытался уклониться от встречи с обломком деревянного кресла, но слой грязи и обломков был слишком широк и плотен.  
Его с неудержимостью парового катка тащило дальше, вглубь побережья. Он попытался выпустить гибкий хлыст и зацепиться за ствол устоявшего под напором воды большого дерева.  
Что-то схватило его за рукав, Тао судорожно дернулся и потеряв равновесие, снова нырнул под воду. Что-то тяжелое над головой не давало ему подняться на поверхность. Тао беспомощно ткнулся во что-то большое и железное, из глубины напоминавшее тушу доисторического плезиозавра.  
Чья-то рука снова ткнулась ему в правый бок, хорошо еще не в печенку, и его с силой потянули куда-то в сторону, не особо заботясь о попадающихся ему на пути мелких и незначительных по сравнению с размерами катастрофы, предметах.  
Тао пошире распахнул глаза, стряхивая с ресниц мешающие разглядеть его спасителя капли. Попытался поспособствовать своему спасению, усиленно взмахивая свободной рукой. Вторую приготовил на случай если представиться возможность за что-нибудь зацепиться. При очередном гребке, пальцы коснулись чего-то живого, шевелящегося. Хакер испуганно отдернул руку, вдруг это ядовитая змея! С запоздалым облегчением разглядел знакомые темно-фиолетовые пряди. Его спасителем оказался снайпер.  
Тао наконец-то заметил сразу за углом какого-то гаража накренившийся, но еще упорно нацеленный в свинцовую муть неба, металлический остов уличного фонаря.  
Он постарался подплыть как можно ближе к напарнику и толчком в плечо развернул Такео в ту сторону. Им повезло, здесь был целый гаражный сектор.  
Снайпер с удивительной скоростью сориентировался куда плыть в непрекращающейся толчее волн и обломков, целеустремленно стал проталкиваться среди плавающего мусора. Казалось, что он шагает по дну, словно великан, а не пытается удержаться на плаву в движущемся потоке.  
Тао он взял на буксир, вцепившись сильными пальцами в его предплечье. Тао даже подумал, что наверное, будет огромный синяк и отпечатки руки снайпера навсегда запечатлеются на его бледной коже.  
Подобравшись к намеченной цели на расстояние нескольких метров, Тао захлестнул в несколько оборотов свое "оружие" вокруг торчащей опоры. Обломок фонаря укоризненно или предупреждающе грозил немилостивым небесам. Словно указующий перст.  
Словно посылал несгибаемый "fuck" разбушевавшимся не на шутку хлябям.  
Используя оружие хакера, как причальный канат, Такео быстро добрался до устоявших из-за плотной застройки металлических и железобетонных гаражей и перебрался на крышу самого к нему ближайшего. Помог выбраться на крышу Тао. Это не составляло особенного труда, поток воды несся вровень с окнами первых этажей зданий и даже кое-где превышая этот уровень.  
На всякий случай Тао привязал себя и Такео к обломкам, которые вытащил из разбитой крыши какой-то будки.  
Рядом со снайпером казалось, что все это только сон. Что они проснутся, а вокруг все спокойно и тихо. Все они выплывут, выживут, каким-то чудом найдут остальных членов команды и вернутся первым же рейсом к себе на базу.  
Неугомонный Такео сумел перебраться на соседние уцелевшие строения. В одном месте крышу совсем сорвало, зато внутри оказалось относительно тихо и даже немного уютно.  
Тао никак не желал слезать со своего относительно безопасного насеста, но настойчивый снайпер уговорил его спрятаться в этой бетонной конурке.  
Именно там их и отыскал спустя полтора часа лидер.  
Ветер почти что стих, но дождик еще накрапывал.  
Судя по невозмутимому внешнему виду Кранца, модифицированных такого уровня не могла поглотить и сожрать даже такая коварная штука, как цунами.  
Шарку и Хаммеру повезло много меньше. Их затянуло потоком под борт 20-тонной баржи.  
Ее сорвало с причала, расположенного на пару миль южнее, в районе порта.  
Если бы хакера в данный момент спросили, как он к этому относится, он бы отмахнулся от Шарка с подрывником с гаденьким чувством облегчения. Мол, ничего невозможно поделать, эти придурки-таки попали "под пресс" и, слава богу...  
Однако лидер считал иначе. Он о чем-то потолковал со снайпером, Тао даже не вслушивался в их беседу, полагая что все разговоры о спасении Шарка и Хаммера бесперспективны и давным-давно забыты. Такео, напротив, внимательно слушал лидера, и под конец согласно кивнул подбородком.  
Это было несамоходное старое судно, легшее во время цунами на правый борт. Носом оно уткнулось в задние глухие стены складских ангаров. Часть их не выдержала громадного веса и обрушилась в хлам, погребя под своими обломками Акулу и Хаммера. Чтобы добраться до них, нужно было слегка приподнять баржу, а самое лучшее, перевалить ее на другой борт.  
Пара портовых кранов, возможно бы, с этим справилась, но никак не два человека, только что выбравшихся из смертельного водоворота стихии.  
Пусть они модифицированы до состояния боевых машин для убийства, физически они были гораздо сильнее десятерых самых тренированных спортсменов-силовиков.  
Но одно дело выжать с подставки штангу, или даже сдвинуть на пару метров автомобиль, а другое - поднять двадцати тонную баржу и попытаться ее опрокинуть.  
Кстати, а может и вправду стоит попытаться оттащить ее в сторону залива?  
Хакер подошел к лидеру и озвучил свою идею. Правда возникла проблема, как и чем закрепить баржу. По-хорошему, следовало подробнее осмотреть насколько крепко та "села на мель", определить направление ее движения. Прикинуть под каким углом закрепить тросы. И еще, надо было отыскать замену этим несуществующим в данный момент канатам...  
Лидер вроде бы оживился, но затем с сомнением взглянул на завал, под которым лежали может быть уже мертвые Шарк и Хаммер. Правда, к Хаммеру можно было еще подобраться, Такео даже прорыл небольшой тоннель, в котором виднелась нога, часть туловища и голова подрывника. Кажется тот несколько минут назад еще подавал признаки жизни.

Тао, конечно, подозревал, что их лидер, словно микс Железного человека, марвеловского Супермена и Терминатора вылеплен из жидкого металла, не убиваемого чугуна и титана одновременно, однако то, что ему удалось поднять эти двадцать с лишним тонн, это было что-то за пределами всех категорий супергероев.  
Лидер не только сдвинул судно, но сумел вместе со снайпером приподнять и зафиксировать баржу на некоторое время, так что Тао, проявив чудеса скорости и изворотливости буквально ввинтился в завал и сумел выдернуть наружу Хаммера.  
Оставался Шарк, залегший немного глубже, словно какое-то подземное сокровище.  
Чтобы его вытянуть, Тао пришлось заползти чуть ли не под самый корпус.  
В днище зияла большая, почти округлой формы дыра. Видимо судно получило пробоину, а Кранц ее значительно удлинил и расширил.  
Все-таки было в их лидере что-то такое, от греческих титанов.  
Казалось, он мог бы швырять такие посудины пачками.  
Внешне их лидер всего лишь как бы потемнел от натуги, но затем отдышался, а вот со снайпером было что-то не так.  
Тао попытался ему помочь, но Такео только сделал предостерегающий жест рукой. Его и без того бледное лицо совсем побелело, а губы посинели, словно он принял ускоряющую таблетку. Одной рукой он схватился за грудь, словно пенсионер-сердечник, и пытался то ли прокашляться, то ли продышаться.  
Изо рта и носа тут же побежали тонкие струйки крови. Он попытался вытереть лицо, но из носа лило, словно в весеннюю оттепель, только это был совсем не насморк.  
Проступивший холодный пот, резкие боли в сердце, Тао даже не сразу сообразил, что это симптомы острой сердечной недостаточности. Он осторожно помог снайперу сесть прямо тут же на взрытую и развороченную землю, а у Такео вместе с кровью пошла неудержимая рвота.  
Температура тела резко понизилась, руки мелко подрагивали, а ноги подкашивались от слабости и он никак не мог успокоить бешеное сердцебиение.  
Кранц тем временем пробив дыру в днище корабля, пошарил в уцелевшем отсеке, в рубке. Нашел аптечку скорой помощи и с облегчением кинул хакеру отлично сохранившуюся пластиковую баночку с таблетками нитроглицерина.

Шарк и Хаммер тем временем уже начали приходить в себя и сейчас шумно и недвусмысленно подавали признаки не совсем разумной жизни.  
Шарк пришел в себя первым.  
Его вырвало несколько раз, однако кроме небольших ушибов и гипоксии, особо значимых повреждений не было.  
У Хаммера было растянуто сухожилие, еще несколько открытых жутковатых на первый взгляд рваных ран, однако, ничего выходящего за рамки типичных боевых ранений, такие они получают на каждом втором задании.  
Оклемавшись, Шарк по привычке попытался придраться к Такео, но лидер немедленно пресек малейшие поползновения с его стороны в отношении их новоявленного больного.  
Приказал собирать уцелевшие и пригодные для обеспечения еды, питья и ночлега вещи.  
Через несколько часов их уже забрал вертолет, вылетевший на поиски ДА-5 как только позволила метеосводка.  
У Такео обнаружили признаки острого физического перенапряжения, будто он в одиночку пытался сдвинуть стену кирпичного двухэтажного дома.  
То, что на самом деле именно это они вдвоем с Кранцем и осуществили, об этом как-то не особо распространялись.  
Кранц написал отчет. Такео отлежал положенную неделю в стационаре под наблюдением хорошеньких медсестер и суровых санитаров.  
А Тао как последний дурак пошел в обычную городскую аптеку и закупил несколько упаковок нитроглицерина, витаминок и другой успокоительной фигни для домохозяек.  
Пополнил стандартную для военных аптечку первой помощи.  
По настоятельным просьбам Такео набрал кучу презервативов, думал, что тот вовсю развлекается в медицинском госпитале.

Оказалось, что изделие номер 1 снайперы надевают на ствол... винтовки, во время передвижения по болотистым и засушливым районам. Чтобы внутренняя поверхность не забивалась пылью и грязью.  
"Что за нерациональный расход полезного продукта" - Шарк как всегда нашел к чему прикопаться.  
Неудачная поездка на курорт, в тропики, наконец-то закончилась.

2016-2017


End file.
